Currently, most content distribution systems are centralized. That is, a main server, or set of servers, operated by a content creator is tasked with distributing content to users (e.g., end users, beta testers, etc.). For example, a software manufacturer will create software, then make the software available for download from the software manufacturer's server. When a user wishes to purchase the software (or otherwise obtain the software even if it does not require payment), the user pays for the software (if necessary) then downloads the software from the software manufacturer's server. While these centralized systems are effective in that they allow users to obtain the software, they do have many drawbacks. For example, users may have difficulty downloading the software when there is high demand, the authenticity of the software cannot be ensured, users may be required to actively seek updates to software, and licensing possibilities are limited. These drawbacks are not limited to the distribution of software but can apply equally to the distribution of any digital content (e.g., movies, music, books, art, games, etc.). Consequently, a need exists for an updated content distribution system.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.